The Hero I Should Be
by BACONISLUF
Summary: Things don't always go as plan. Things don't always look the same as they feel. Jason belongs to this catagory. His life is a play of betrayal, love and hurt. People see him as a leader. Other leader's vind him arrogant. But inside Jason isn't like that at all. This is the story of Jason Grace. This is story of how a broken person, becomes the hero he should be.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Hero I Should Be.**_

Things don't always go as plan. Things don't always look the same as they feel. Jason belongs to this catagory. His life is a play of betrayal, love and hurt. People see him as a leader. Other leader's vind him arrogant. But inside Jason isn't like that at all. This is the story of Jason Grace. This is story of how a broken person, becomes the hero he should be.

Info about the story:

*Jason's POV

*About Jason's Past

*Will get an sequel

*Explanation why Jason is so bitchy to the seven in the book.

Chapter 1:

"Hello, I am Jason Grace, Son of the famous buisnessman Carlo Grace, And this is my story. There has happened a lot in my life, and i know what is about to happen. So I am gonna write my life down, so i will always know who i am, what i am, and who has to pay. I hope this works and i find it, cause i don't want to lose my memorie forever. but let's not waste to much time. This is my story. This, is your story."

 **Part 1: Something's not right...\**

"But he promised!" I screamed. "Im sorry Jason but there is nothing i can do, I'll look if i can skype him for you okay?" Bentley (our butler, Just for the notice. BTW you will see a lot of this, cause i'll have to explain a lot of stuff.) said. "okay" I mumbled. "Good, Now don't waste your time. Your father won't be happy ih he hears that you have not made your homework". I ignored the comment and walked past him up the stairs. We lived in a big, no giant house. It had the size of an footballfield. We had a pool backdoors and a freaking lasergame course. He installed that last year for my 9th birthday. Not that i like it. It is just a reminder that i have nearly no friends and that my dad is always gone. My dad whas a really succesfull buisnessman, so he whas almost always gone. This month he was in Japan, So i could only call him once a week because of the time difference. And I didn't have a mom. They said she died giving birth of me. That is also why my dad doesn't take me on his buissniss trips. He still blames me for the death of my mother. He hides it very well tho and he is always nice when we're together. But he is friendly nice, and not family nice. I also don't look like my father at all. The exact opposite. Sometimes people say that It rather looked like i whas adopted. That reminds me of school. School is a hell. They bully me a lot and i have bruises all over. They bully me because I don't have a mom and my dad's always gone. They know that i'm to afraid of bentley to say it to him, so i practicly cant do anything. Of course people are thinking "Why wont you go to the teacher?" Well that's pretty simple. The teachers hate me. The bullying gave me an eating problem, and i'm learning almost nothing because of my ADHD and dyslexia. So the teacher see me as a fat idiot. And im probably going to fail school this year. Im 10 right now and im already failing at school. "Why are you staring at the wall Jason?" Bentley suddenly asked. That pulled me out of my thoughts. Whas i staring at the wall? "Oh it's nothing, I just uhh, thought about lunch."

"Are you hungry? I'll go make a sandwich." He politely said. "Yes thank you, Ans could you do extra tuna today? Im kindoff sad. "Your dad said you schoudn't eat to much because your getting overweight, But for this time i'll let it slip.

"Thank you!" I said a little too loudly. I was still a little bit distracted by my thoughts, But i always made time for food. If you look at my size probably too much. I quickly went upstairs before bentley could ask more. When i arrived upstairs I immediatly went to make my homework, Before i could even think of playin games. That was also a little thing with me, I was addicted to games. And with addict i reallt mean addicted to the maximum. I was unhealthy, But a lot of me was and i had already given up on holding my dignity. A normal parent would never allow this but my dad was way to rich, so he just bought everything for me. Like he didn't even care. By this time i was already too distracted, but i woudnt give in with the urge to play video-games. So i just looked out my window. And that whas the moment i realized somthing whas wrong. I saw my dad walking over the street with a gun pointed at Bentley. But next to my dad whas also standing a Bentley. Was i seeing double? That moment Bentley 3 or 2 or something like that walked in without a sandwich. "Bentley i think something is wrong." Suddenly bentley uhhhh, how to say it, Growed horns? "You are damn right something is wrong. But not for me, Only for you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note!**

*Disclaimer: The characters belong to Rick Riordan

Hey guys. I am sorry i did not upload yesterday, and that i forgot the autor's note. If you guys have any ideas for Jason ust tell me. BTW this is just his early kid past. It wil go to Teenage jason soon. Hope you enjoy. Here is the new chapter!

 _ **Dont look back.**_

 _Michael POV:_ _Shit shit shit! am i already too late?_ I was sprinting too the sound of gunshots. Please don't let me be too late. Dad would kill me if i didn't save him. But that made me hesitate. Why does dad want him here so badly, but don't give a single crap about me. I guess that's a Jupiter thing. But that hesitation was probably one of the biggest mistakes I would ever make.

Jason POV: AGHHUHGIIIIJAHHHHHHHHHHH! Oke looking back on it it was probably a stupid reaction but I was nine years old and a Freaking red demony monster was standing in front of me. "Are you scared my child? Dont worry, It wont last that long anymore." The red demon said before leaping at me.

The demon went straight for my head, but i jerked it back slamming it hart throught the window. Even with wat in my opinion where litteraly "Lightning" Fast reflection his canine hit my lip and jerked a piece of it making it blood insanely.

"OH SHIT" It was a logical reaction. And no i wasnt scared about my lip. Why whould i be scared about my lip if my freaking head was hanging through the window. I saw the demon get up to attack again, but i didnt give him a chance. I had chosen the other option. I mean if YOU could choose you would rather jump out of a window than be eaten by a red bullman ripoff right? The bad thing was that maybe redd-bull could give you wings, But one: He was not a red bull, but rather an bad 1st grader's art project and secondly I. DONT. WANT. TO. DRINK. DEMONJUICE!

Oke that was maybe too but clear thinking wasnt my best part. And yes instead of seeing my life flash through my eyes i thought about Red-Bull and demonjuice. I am so weird... But maybe it is because my life didn't end. Instead i heard a scream and felt something soft underneath me.

Michael POV: "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I screamed while running to two body's. That must be some bad luck right there. Firstly you fall out of your window and than you land on your own father who was killing uhhhh? Demon? I had never seen these creatures before. Seeing me run to the body's a Demon started to sprint to me. The last one. I pulled out my sword but way too late. It hit me with the speed of a small car. Ans for the notice no that is NOT slow. My sword flew away right into a pole, and automatically turned itself into it's coin form. The demon rolled away from me but i kicked it against it's head as hard as i could. But with my bad luck i hit his horn, making a gap in my Nike's and a big wound in my foot. It hurt, Like hell, Like a lot, like FUCK. You get it. Even though i just wanted too curl up and cry i coudn't. Wow no kiddings... So i ran through my options. 1. Holding the demon of until my coin appeared in my pocket. But that was a bad idea since i dont really like to be a Lamb chop on a stick. well on a horn but you get the idea. Option 2 whas to run to the gun that the guy dropped. Option 3 whas sprint to my coin. I went with option 2 because the gun whas closer and so i didnt have to come near those damn spikes on his head. While running to the gun i saw the man had a brick exactly where his eye should've been. He was dead. The boy however had his chest going up and down in adrenaline. He was out tho. I grabbed the gun and pointed it at the demon. He at first looked scared but than laughed hystericcaly and pointed at me. Of course i thought something was wrong with my gun so i looked at it. If the gun would give up now i was secured of death. But there was nothing wrong with it. Then i felt somthing running to me. Yes i felt it. Demigods just have a good 6th sense. Or at least i have. It was a trap. He just did that distract me. I rolled out of the way just in time to see an angry bull ripoff pass me. I shot at it. Like a million time. After six shots the gun jumped out of my hands into my face. Karma is a bitch. But at least i killed the monster. I heard screams come from a little distance away. I did the only logical thing. I grabbed the kid and ran. And i never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**_

Hello guys! How are you doing today? Fine i hope! I am noticing something... I think people do NOT like this story at all! I have uploaded 2 chapters and there where only a few visitors and no reviews/follows/favourite's at all! Oke i get i am maybe not someone's Favourite but please just leave a review! I am thinking my title is not grabbing so would you please suggest a new title and/or summary if you do not like it? I am also taking in suggestions! But for the notice i am not gonna upload anymore chapters until i get reviews. Have fun reading this chapter and review!

 _ **A new family.**_

 _Michael POV: Running, Savety, Fast, Family._

That was all i could think off right now. I was running away from gunshots and sirens and demons i think? Maybe it whas something else but it sounded extremely scary. For a weir reason my coin had not returned to my pocket yet. That was weird cause it almost always return in between one to three minuts. But that wasn't that big of a problem since i had a gun. And a gun still is better handling with a nine-years old in your hands than with a sword. The poor boy, I did not know his name but being a son of Jupiter was hard. Very hard. He didn't even get to see his tenth birthday i think. His life was gonna go downhill a lot from this point. And that is really down low for him. My pickup was a lot easyier. I was 12 and had both parents, well step dad and mother still alive. And they knew i would go. I was running through the forest with my parents when we met a roman patrol under lead of Zain kevlar. He just talked to my parents and took me away. That was a hard shock for me but jason's is gonna be way worse! He is only nine years old, he accidentaly killed his own father and he had been attacked by monsters that looked like the Inspiration for the Red-Bull company! And of course he never got to see his mother, but he is probably already over that. There also was something disturbing about him. I always thought that if i'd get a brother he would be well. More handsome. Well not more handsome, Just less fat. He looked like on of those dogs in a healthy pet food weight-loss comercial. But of course i shoudn't complain about that. What i am aloud to complain about is his fatness. Oh no wait i coudnt complain about that... Well kindoff i guess, I have to carry an fridge on chubby feets for over 2 hours to get to our base. That is not fun, But i coudn't stop.

"Why wont the damn boy wake up" I mubled under a quit voice. Than i noticed something that would probably screw us over... The sun was setting.

 **Authors note part 2**

 **Normally i would write longer but first i want reviews. If you don't know the rules for writing the new chapter read the author's note above please. Bye!qwertupiyhndpolassuanoadhugtryeoouianm**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE IS IMPORTANT**

 **I am so dissapointed, D: . I asked for reviews if you want me to continue the story. I only got one review. I am gonna listen to that review and make my writing style better BUT, I dont know if I'm gonna continue this story if no one likes it. So if I dont get more reviews i won't continue cause i feel like i could spend my time better.**

 _ **Karma's a bitch isn't she. part 1.**_

 _Michael POV:_ I am almost there. ALMOST! But i am a demigod and the fates probably hate me if you see what they throw at me, sooooo. you know what comes next. Monsters, to be precise a helhound two gorgons and a cyclops... with a bow? I thought cyclopses coudn't fire bows accuratly because of the face that they only have ONE FREAKIN' EYE!

Not that that's a problem for me, no i've had way worse that the moster version of the fantastic four. And that's already a bad band...

But moving on it seemed that the cyclops wasn't any bowmaster... After killing the first gorgon he accidantly shot the other gorgon, so he pretty much helped me. I almost laughed myself to death. that would be funny... The great michael weaver killed by that the helhound probably thought that he was on my team so he attacked the cyclops but the cyclops was strong and pushed an arrow straight through his head. And i mean, if you cant shoot, you can alway's just throw the arrows. I pulled my necklace and a bow appeared. A present from my mother. She was a demigod. I just shot the cyclops and it was over.

After walking away from the fight I thought something was wrong. Monster dont attack each other and cyclopses dont have bows. Being me I just threw the idea away because it wasn't going to be better if i was worrying sick about some monsters. What I was worried sick about was the boy. It was almost two days and he didn't wake up. I could still feel his hartbeat, but i was siriusly doubting my abality to feel if people are dead or alive.

"Where am i?"

 **Sorry this chapter is so short but i want more reviews.**


End file.
